


Home is wherever you are

by Avellana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Broken Louis, Christmas Eve, Eventual Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un sofá muy grande, un suéter viejo y un sinfín de lágrimas es todo lo que Louis tiene para navidad, y lo único que quiere más que cualquier cosa es que Harry vuelva o le devuelva la mitad de su corazón.<br/>O donde Harry termina con Louis después de cinco años de estar juntos y Louis no puede dar un paso sin recordar a Harry, y será navidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is wherever you are

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está inspirada en la canción de [Half a heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAOV8jU4m4o)  
> de One Direction, por lo que recomiendo que la escuches mientras lees.  
> Hay algunos elementos tradicionales de las navidades británicas que menciono y no tienen traducción como tal al español por lo que las puse en inglés.  
> No me tomó mucho pensar la trama, por lo que si hay algún error o confusión házmelo saber para corregirlo.  
> Lo revise varias veces, pero no está betado, así que si hay alguna falta de ortografía por favor dime. 
> 
> Felices fiestas y que disfrutes la lectura

Han pasado seis meses desde que Harry rompió con Louis y unos dos y medio de la última vez que se vieron. Estuvieron juntos por cinco años, se conocieron en la universidad, cuando Harry tenía dieciocho y Louis se burlaba de él llamándolo bebé, aunque ya era unos centímetros más alto que él; a pesar de ser el más joven Harry siempre fue el que daba el primer paso en todo: coquetear, invitarlo a salir, preguntar como el niño de mamá que es si quería ser su novio, sugerir que vivieran juntos luego de la graduación de Louis (un regalo extraño pensó Louis en su momento, pero era Harry, así que no había por qué asustarse) y la lista sigue hasta el día en que terminó con él, porque evidentemente Harry quiere ser el primero en todo.

Su encuentro tampoco sucedió cuando Harry recogió sus cosas del piso que compartieron por casi tres años, llevándose con él los pequeños trozos del corazón de Louis que pertenecían solo a Harry (a los que Louis aún se aferraba), cuatro meses atrás. Ni cuando Louis en un momento de debilidad caminó quince cuadras desde su trabajo en la escuela secundaria hasta el enorme edificio de la editorial donde Harry trabaja.

Llegó al ascensor, pulsó el botón y esperó, justo cuando las puertas se abrieron y escuchó el timbrazo anunciando que podía abordar su teléfono sonó con una llamada entrante de su madre, el miedo y la vergüenza lo invadieron y antes de atreverse a contestar huyó de aquel lugar que ya no se sentía tan familiar.

Eso pasó hace tres meses y dieciocho días, y no es que los esté contando, solo que sí lo hace, una manía que adquirió de Harry y que ahora le gustaría poder arrancar —esa y todos los otros hábitos que conserva— de sus entrañas y guardarlos en una caja y enviarla de vuelta con su estúpido dueño de sedosos cabellos y abdominales de muerte y sonrisa perfecta. Sin embargo no puede.

Su encuentro sucedió días después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Niall, Louis había accedido a ayudar con los preparativos, así no se sentiría tan culpable por no asistir, y tampoco le reclamaría a _su mejor_ amigo por invitar a su ex (sin importar que es el mismo chico que hizo pedazos su corazón y arruinó literalmente su vida). Y es que Louis sabe cuánto ama Niall a Harry.

Lo ama desde que él los presentó en su segundo año de universidad, luego de que Harry _accidentalmente_ entrara al Club de Drama —donde Louis era presidente— buscando conseguir fácilmente algo de crédito extra para ayudar en su historial académico, «al menos conocí a Louis», solía decirle Harry con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa con hoyuelos enmarcando su rostro. Louis simplemente no puede culpar a Niall, porque ¿quién puede resistirse a eso? Si ni siquiera su amistad de toda la vida puede competir contra el encanto que es Harry _Jodido_ Styles.

Sin embargo su ausencia fue en vano porque Harry tampoco se presentó y dio una «excusa de mierda como el cobarde que es», palabras de Zayn, y probablemente sea verdad, porque Louis conoce el calendario de publicación de donde Harry trabaja y está seguro que los días fuertes son a fin de mes (justo antes de la publicación de la revista), pero no lo dice y sonríe a sus amigos resignado, porque después de todo ya no es el Harry que él conoció.

Louis pasaba la tarde en el piso de Niall y Zayn unos días después de la fiesta, tratando de no parecer un zombi, fue justo cuando Zayn tiró de él y comenzó un ataque de cosquillas provocando que la risa estridente de Louis llenara la pequeña sala de estar de sus amigos cuando Harry apareció en la puerta para llevar el pequeño regalo que aún tenía pendiente de darle a Niall. Louis se congeló al escuchar la gruesa voz filtrándose por la habitación negando sin éxito a las peticiones de su amigo irlandés para que entrase. La atmósfera se tornó incómoda, el bufido de Zayn lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y sin tiempo que perder encontró una «excusa de mierda como el cobarde que es» para huir de ahí, sin poder resistirse a mirar a Harry.

Un Harry con descuidados cabellos y piel pálida y bolsas bajo los ojos, los todavía verdes y preciosos ojos, quiso llorar, pero su orgullo lo detuvo lo suficiente para salir antes de ahogarse en un mar de lágrimas.

Y ahora, seis meses exactos después, Louis se acurruca en su grande y solitario sofá con la arrugada invitación entre sus manos de la fiesta navideña del trabajo de Harry, que por alguna razón de mierda encontró en su buzón. Louis no puede evitar pensar todas las maravillosas imágenes de Harry y él festejando esa y todas las demás celebraciones, que ahora sabe no volverán a pasar juntos.

Harry con sus rizos saliendo de su rodete mientras hornea [_mince pies_](http://www.thejoye.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/Mince-Pies-Paula-Joye-LIfeStyled-Joy-Of-Baking.jpg) para que Louis regale a su clase por las fiestas, o Harry rodeado de papel de colores, cartón y cinta, trozos de listones metálicos enredados en su alborotado cabello, pidiéndole a Louis que sostenga el extremo contrario del pequeño cilindro cuando hace [_crackers_](http://housetohome.media.ipcdigital.co.uk/96/00001061b/0860_orh550w550/Red-Berry-crackers-Tesco.jpg) para regalar cada año en el trabajo, a sus amigos y familia, Harry ama —o lo hacía— entretener a las gemelas hasta que finalmente consiguen abrir su obsequio.

Y su favorito, Harry con las mejillas arreboladas por el frío, las puntas de sus rizos saliendo del _beanie_ que seguro llevará, bailando con el viento, haciéndole cosquillas a Louis en las mejillas cada vez que lo acerca a su pecho mientras realizan su tradicional Caminata de Cumpleaños, como Harry la bautizó cuando se enteró que el cumpleaños de Louis era el día de Nochebuena unas horas antes de partir a Holmes Chapel a pasar las fiestas. Harry insistió en que debía hacer algo especial por su cumpleaños, así que lo llevó a dar una vuelta por las calles de Manchester solamente cargando un termo lleno de _[mulled wine](http://cdn2.bigcommerce.com/n-arxsrf/ws7d9ol/product_images/uploaded_images/mulled.jpg?t=1436910464)_   como su regalo (el cual compartieron porque Harry olvidó llevar vasos) la mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre.

Algo _bobo_ , pensaba con cariño Louis, pero ahora desea con todo su corazón que eso dure por siempre, ese Harry, torpe al caminar y demasiado ordenado, y muy inocente en ocasiones que es fácil tomarle el pelo, pero así lo quiere; aunque es tarde para desearlo.

Louis suspira, limpiando las lágrimas que mojan sus mejillas desde hace un rato, se reincorpora un poco para observar el desastre que es su sala de estar, aunque, si es honesto, no parece tan suya cuando más de la mitad de las cosas que adornaban el lugar se han ido. A Harry le encantaba crear sus propios marcos y colgar collages de ellos dos y «su historia de amor» por todo el piso, Harry los dejó, pero Louis no es capaz de ver sus recuerdos sin tirarse a llorar por una semana como mínimo, por eso Niall y Zayn las tienen resguardadas desde que descubrieron que Louis se torturaba viéndolas cuando no lograba mantener su cabeza suficientemente ocupada, lo cual ocurre algo así como siempre desde que Harry lo dejó.

Decide que es un buen momento para limpiar y prepararse para las fiestas y tal vez comenzar a reordenar su vida —o lo que queda de esta—, aunque sea solo el exterior; solo que no sabe por dónde iniciar, es estúpido pero Harry siempre sabía exactamente cómo hacer todas esas cosas que Louis ve como problemas matemáticos, y tenía la paciencia suficiente para darle las instrucciones —cual niño pequeño—, y sobre todo el amor suficiente para contener su desastre y solucionarlo.

Mira a su alrededor, piensa que es demasiado por esa noche, así que simplemente saca algunas luces de colores, las cuelga sobre las ventanas y las enciende, ya habrá tiempo para lo demás, sé dice a sí mismo antes de colocarse el suéter que Harry olvidó y echarse sobre su cama e intentar no llorar por esa noche.

Louis encontró el suéter dos días después de que Harry recogiera sus cosas, estaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia (iba a lavar por primera vez desde que se mudó con Harry). La realidad lo golpeó esa noche, tratar que su vida no girase completamente alrededor de Harry, y no lo hace, al menos no se sentía así cuando salían; sin embargo desde que lo dejó todo lo lleva a él, no literalmente por desgracia. Así que esa noche Louis se abrazó al suéter, hundió su cara para tratar de mantener el aroma de Harry, deseando que se impregnara a él para sentirse menos perdido, no sucede ni esa ni las noches que le siguieron. Un mes atrás se dio cuenta que las sábanas de su cama, el suéter y la habitación misma dejó de oler a Harry, así que comenzó a usarlo e imaginar que estaba entre los brazos de su novio, tratando de crear un mundo menos real, al menos por unas horas, que en el que vive.

*

Es el segundo sábado de diciembre y Louis obliga a sus pies a caminar por los anchos pasillos de Tesco. Niall apareció en su puerta esa mañana con la sonrisa más brillante que el sol, en una situación normal habría bromeado sobre el increíble sexo que Zayn le dio anoche, pero ahora lo que menos quiere es pensar en relaciones felices y funcionales como evidentemente la suya no fue, así que se limita a preguntar qué hace ahí tan temprano y luego de la extraña explicación de su amigo es convencido de salir por las compras navideñas de último minuto, porque aparentemente todo el mundo sabe que no las ha hecho —ni pensaba hacerlas si es honesto—, solo toma su chaqueta sale de su casa intentando hacer una sonrisa, o algo que se le parezca.

No está seguro de lo que busca, y no quiere verse más inútil de lo que ya se siente, así que sigue por el pasillo con la mitad de la lista sin molestar a Niall. ¿Zanahorias en lata o frescas? ¿Los arándanos son congelados o secos? Y ¡mierda!, él no piensa llevar papel y hacer los jodidos _crakers_ , de todos modos no son su tradición, sin embargo termina haciéndolo, porque no será él quien arruine la navidad de sus hermanas. También logra resolver sus problemas con el resto de la lista y hasta se siente con ánimos de arrastrar a Niall y comprar un poco de yogurt helado, porque después de todo esa sí es su tradición y nadie ni siquiera un lindo chico se la va a quitar.

*

Nochebuena se acerca y Louis lo intenta, sobre todo por las personas que aún lo aman y se preocupan por él. Decora el resto de su piso: luces, escarcha, esferas, un pequeño pino y ¿por qué no?, un muérdago en la entrada. Habla con su mamá y hermanas y hacen planes para su cumpleaños (aunque tenga que aplazarse hasta el veintiséis porque trabaja el veinticuatro). Asiste a las fiestas prenavideñas que organizan sus amigos, bebe un poco e incluso sonríe y coquetea con un lindo rubio en una de ellas. Sin embargo cuando llega a su piso toda la bruma de colores y diversión se desvanece y se vuelve gris, triste y solitario.

Su vida sin Harry.

Louis se coloca el raído suéter y se mete bajo las sábanas esperando que termine un día más.

*

Es la mañana de su cumpleaños y por primera vez en cuatro años no hay rizos haciéndole cosquillas al despertar, ni un delicioso desayuno en la cama de chocolate caliente y galletitas de jengibre. Y tampoco hay un chico bonito de ojos verdes diciéndole que lo ama y provocando que su corazón se detenga como la primera vez lo dijo.

Louis camina hasta el baño ignorando deliberadamente los timbrazos de su teléfono fijo, es su madre o Niall o Zayn, incluso podría ser Liam (el amigo de Harry), pero honestamente no está de ánimos para ninguno de ellos.

El día pasa en cámara lenta, calles y tiendas repletas de gente, villancicos y santas por todos lados, da un último sorbo a su chocolate y decide caminar hasta la auditorio de la escuela donde esa tarde el grupo de teatro que dirige presentará su obra navideña.

Llega demasiado temprano, así que espera sentado sobre su pequeña maleta a que las estrellas del show lleguen. Los niños comienzan a llegar una hora después. Hay padres nerviosos de un lado a otro en los camerinos, niños corriendo vistiendo trajes con cascabeles que hacen imposible que haya silencio, Louis ríe, eso es lo único que ha hecho que los últimos meses no sean una completa mierda, teme que durante esas vacaciones pierda la cabeza, pero recuerda a las gemelas y a los lindos bebés que apenas y se sostienen en sus piernas y sonríe.

Es un éxito, no podría ser distinto cuando la mayoría de espectadores son padres orgullosos de sus hijos.

Luego de media hora aún hay niños corriendo con sus disfraces. Louis revisa su reloj, necesita llegar antes de las ocho a la estación si desea tomar el último tren a Doncaster o estará atrapado en su deprimente piso, es tan distinto a otros años lo que lo hace Louis querer reír y llorar.

Son las siete con quince cuando Louis finalmente toma su equipaje y cierra la puerta lateral del teatro para poder ir a la estación, se da vuelta, su respiración se atora y tiene que parpadear varias veces porque no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven. De pie, frente a él, con las mejillas rojas, y los rizos saliendo por el gastado _beanie_ —que Louis creía perdido— está Harry.

Lo mira con esos grandes ojos de venado, presiona su labio inferior con sus dientes, mueve sus largas piernas hasta que las puntas de sus pies se encuentran, está nervioso deduce Louis. Da un paso hacia él y Louis retrocede automáticamente saliendo de su asombro, dándose cuenta que no está respirando, toma suficiente aire para llenar sus pulmones, sin dejar de mirar a Harry, quien abre y cierra la boca constantemente sin decir nada.

—¿Por qué? —Es todo de lo que es capaz de decir Louis sin ponerse a llorar. No sabe a qué se refiere, ¿por qué lo dejo? ¿Por qué volvió? ¿Por qué ahora?, pero lo que sea es algo que necesita saber.

Harry sacude la cabeza, intenta tomar su mano, pero Louis nuevamente retrocede, la mirada de Harry cae mostrando su dolor, lo que confunde y enfada a Louis.

—Es complicado —dice Harry, encogiendo sus hombros.

—Zayn dice que eres un cobarde —escupe Louis con todo el veneno que tiene, porque sabe que si baja la guardia se echará a sus brazos.

—Bastante acertado.

—Mierda —grita Louis, avanza y golpea el pecho de Harry una vez—. ¡Defiéndete! —Vuelve a golpearle el pecho.

—¡Estaba asustado! —Louis se detiene y lo mira, sus ojos bien abiertos, Harry aparta la mirada y con voz temblorosa dice—. Estaba muy asustado, todos, todos preguntaban lo mismo. En el trabajo, mis amigos, _tus_ amigos, mi mamá, incluso la señora Smith. —Ríe con lo último.

Louis está confundido, pero antes de que pueda preguntar Harry continua.

—Todos me preguntaban cuándo daríamos el siguiente paso, ¿puedes creerlo? Casarnos, una casa, tener familia y luego ¿qué? Siempre quise viajar por el mundo, conocer gente, tener aventuras, hacer algo importante con mi vida.

—Algo importante. —Louis no puede tragarse las palabras al hablar imitando la voz de Harry, tratando de ignorar el dolor que le provocan.

Harry abre los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho y niega con la cabeza.

—¡Joder, Lou! Estaba asustado ¿qué querías que hiciera? —dice Harry en un hilo de voz, Louis quiere tomar su mano y consolarlo, pero las palabras aún perforan su pecho, por lo que avanza empujando a Harry para no sentirse acorralado.

—No lo sé, Harry. —Limpia las primeras lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas—. ¿Confiar en mí? ¿Preguntarme si quería una casa y una familia contigo? Decirme que necesitabas tiempo, que querías conocer gente y viajar por el mundo y ser importante. ¡Joder, Harry! Yo lo habría entendido —dice, su voz cortándose debido al nudo en su garganta—. Te habría dejado viajar por el mundo y tener aventuras. Hubiera entendido si conocías a alguien más interesante que un profesor de secundaria. Cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que tu «no puedo seguir con esto, lo siento».

Louis ya no puede detenerse, ni a sus lágrimas ni al dolor que ha estado guardando por tantos meses, así que continúa a pesar del llanto.

—He pasado los últimos meses tratando de entender qué hice mal, devanándome los sesos intentando saber en qué momento arruiné nuestra relación. Llorando como un estúpido adolescente aferrado a tu maldito suéter cada noche. Pensando que estropeé tu vida —dice, acercándose a Harry.

—¡Lou! —chilla Harry, sin detener su propio llanto. Louis ignora el dolor en el rostro de Harry.

—Y todo era por ti. Tú maldito cobarde —dice Louis clavando su dedo índice en el pecho de Harry—. Te libero. Ve por tus aventuras, pero libérame a mí de ti porque me lastimas. Mucho.   

—No puedo —solloza Harry, recarga su frente en el hombro de Louis, provocándole un estremecimiento, sin embargo no lo aleja.

—¿Qué más quieres de mí, Harry? —Louis solloza, acariciando, primero tímido y después más firme los rizos sueltos del otro chico.  

—No me dejes —murmura Harry y abraza la cintura de Louis como si temiera que pueda huir—. Mi vida ha sido un infierno desde que dejé nuestra casa, yo necesitaba que pelearas y me llamaras idiota, no que lo aceptaras. No lo entendí hasta esa noche, cuando no tenía tus ojos mirándome ni tus pies helados buscando calor. Quise volver tanta veces y pedirte perdón, pero te veías tan feliz. No quería arruinar tu vida otra vez.

—No era feliz, Haz —dice Louis, sin poder evitar que las palabras se escapen de su boca. Harry lo mira y Louis solo hace una mueca, tratando de evitar los hinchados ojos.

—Te vi. —Louis frunce el ceño, sin entender lo que Harry le dice—. Estabas cantando siempre, antes de cada ensayo, y ese chico de Tesco, comenzaste a responder su coqueteo. Reías todo el tiempo, tenías tu vida resuelta. Justo como antes conocernos.

—Mi vida no está ni de cerca resuelta, Niall... —comienza a decir Louis, pero Harry lo interrumpe.

—Niall no me dijo, nadie lo hizo. —Louis mira a Harry y a pesar de la tenue luz que ahora hay puede ver sus mejillas volverse más rojas de lo que ya son—. Soy un desastre desde ese día. He estado vigilándote desde que me fui: en los ensayos, fuera de tu piso, del de Zayn y Niall, cuando haces las compras… Trataba de reunir el valor suficiente para pedirte perdón.

—¿Has estado vigilándome? —pregunta Louis, visiblemente sorprendido. Ya no está llorando, pero sus ojos aún están rojos y su nariz moquea, lo que lo hace sentir patético.

—Todos los días, como un psicópata.

Louis sonríe automáticamente al escucharlo, una sonrisa auténtica, de esas que llegan a sus ojos y le calientan el pecho y revolotean su estómago, de esas que le pertenecen solo a Harry. Harry lo mira y sonríe de vuelta, apretando un poco más el agarre de su cintura, Louis recuerda algo, entonces su cuerpo se tensa y su sonrisa se desvanece, haciendo que Harry afloje las manos.

—Y-y, y qué hay de-e… —Louis respira e intenta de nuevo—. Qué con eso de tener aventuras y conocer gente, yo entiendo si tú, si…

—¡No! —Harry lo corta y por primera vez lo abraza apropiadamente, Louis no puede evitar devolver el abrazo, porque seguramente será el último que obtenga. Aferra sus manos al abrigo de Harry, tratando de quedarse con algo que lo ayude a sobrevivir sin el amor de su vida.

—No lo entiendes, Lou —dice Harry, tomando la cara de Louis entre sus manos—. Estaba dispuesto a ir a Hong-Kong, pero no fui capaz de tomar el vuelo, cuando iba a entregar mi pasaporte… tú no estabas ahí, y no ibas a estarlo más. No llamadas en medio de la madrugada, ni tú quejándote de ponerte gordo por tanta comida rápida. No tu cara entre la multitud esperándome. Y definitivamente no tú reclamando por no decir _te amo_ antes de que te quedes dormido al teléfono mientras yo te escuche dormir por horas.

Louis sorbe, sin poder evitarlo, Harry limpia con sus pulgares las lágrimas que se deslizan por las mejillas de Louis, es un toque suave y cariñoso como si su piel fuera el material más fino y delicado en la tierra, de la forma como siempre ha sido Harry con él. Louis cierra los ojos y acurruca una de sus mejillas en la palma de Harry.

—Aunque no lo creas tú durmiendo es lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida. Eres la única persona que quiero conocer, y debí darme cuenta antes… Tú eres el único para quien quiero ser importante.

—¡Harry! —Louis abre los ojos con miedo, inseguro de lo que va a encontrar en el rostro de Harry.

Harry está nervioso y llorando, pero sus ojos lo miran con adoración y cariño y amor, de la manera en la que lo ha visto los últimos cinco años, pero ahora también ve necesidad y suplica, lo que provoca un vuelco en el pecho de Louis con un sentimiento nuevo, que no sabe cómo describirlo ni cómo llamarlo. Lo asusta, pero también es agradable, más que agradable, es algo que solo Harry puede provocar y eso lo hace sentir seguro inmediatamente.

—Quiero ser importante para ti, Louis. Tan importante. —Harry está tan cerca del rostro de Louis que acaricia su mejilla libre con su nariz—. Quiero que cada aventura que tenga inicie y termine contigo. Sabes —dice sobre los labios de Louis—, qué es lo único bueno de estos meses. —Louis niega casi imperceptible para que el roce de sus labios continúe—. Que lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que quiero pasar cada día del resto de mi vida contigo. Louis Tomlinson, ¿cásate conmigo?

Los ojos de Louis se abren por completo, se echa hacia atrás, pero es detenido por las manos de Harry que aún sostienen su rostro. Louis entrecierra sus ojos al darse cuenta que Harry no planea dejarlo ir, observa su rostro. Mordisquea su labio inferior y arruga la nariz incontables veces, sus ojos bailan por todo su rostro siempre volviendo a sus ojos.

Mira el lunar junto a los labios de Harry e imagina el del cuello, el que está justo donde le gusta chupar, busca la peca de su pómulo y la toca, Harry contiene el aliento al contacto, un instante nada más; Louis recorre su pómulo hacia arriba y llega a las cejas, las delinea. Harry bate sus pestañas, parecen pocas, pero a Louis le encanta la forma en que se curvan y se acomodan entornando los verdes ojos, casi como si gritaran al mundo que los miren. Hermosos concuerda Louis, y suyos, no puede controlar ese pensamiento. Desliza sus dedos por la mandíbula, tocando el rastro de la barba de Harry, que por mucho que el chico la deje todos saben que no saldrá más.

De pronto algo frío cae en su mejilla y se desliza, luego hay otro más, Louis mira hacia arriba encontrando pequeños copos de nieve cayendo lentamente, una sonrisa se le escapa cuando el siguiente copo cae en las pestañas de Harry.

—Ni siquiera la nieve se resiste —dice Louis, mirando como la pequeña partícula de nieve se hace líquida.

El ceño de Harry se frunce y la sonrisa de Louis se ensancha, inclina la cabeza y recarga su frente en el hombro del chico solo un instante.

—No puedes venir aquí en mi cumpleaños, en Nochebuena y hacer que nieve y, y… —Louis ríe, negando con la cabeza.

—Yo no… —trata de decir Harry, pero Louis lo interrumpe.

—No puedes esperar que alguien tan simple como yo diga no, no después de esto. —Louis mira la nieve que cae a su alrededor y vuelve a mirar a Harry.

—Tú no eres alguien simple, Louis. Eres maravilloso, y estoy enamorado de ti y… —Harry se calla abruptamente, sus ojos se abren tan grandes como son, y abre y cierra la boca, soltando sonidos que no llegan a ser palabras. Louis cubre su boca, tratando de contener su sonrisa.

—¿T-tú? ¿Acabas…? ¿Eso es un sí? —Logra decir Harry, luego de unos segundos.

Louis asiente, y es todo lo que Harry espera para besarlo. Es un beso lento y desesperado, pero sabe a dulce, canela y pino, y a te extraños, y te necesito y perdón; también sabe a navidad y a hogar y a amor.

—Feliz cumpleaños, te amo tanto —dice Harry, sin despegar por completo sus labios de los de Louis.

—También te amo —dice Louis, apartándose por completo—. Pero me estoy congelando, hay que volver a casa, Haz. Y nece… ¿Qué miras? —pregunta Louis al notar la penetrante mirada de Harry sobre él, y la sonrisa que se extiende por su rostro mostrando sus hoyuelos, y Louis está agradecido de poder verlos otra vez después de tanto y espera nunca dejar de hacerlo a partir de ahora, Harry no responde inmediatamente, sin embargo lo atrae entre sus brazos y hunde su cara en el cuello, besando, estremeciendo a Louis al tocar con su fría nariz la cálida piel.

Louis sonríe amplio, siendo consciente de todo a su alrededor: la noche, las lucecitas titilantes en las marquesinas, la melodía navideña que suena en algún lugar, la nieve cubriendo todo de blanco. Y Harry, tan vivo y tan real y tan suyo, y Louis no puede pedir nada más…

—Ya estoy en casa, Lou.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz navidad, feliz año, que tengan una vida interesante y que el 2016 sea mejor que este.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, no te olvides de dejar kudos y también comentarios 
> 
> Cualquier error ya sabes <3


End file.
